


Changing Our Destiny Character Profiles

by SoulSlayer



Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 1 (A Destiny AU) [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: Here's a quick briefer on each new character you'll meet in Changing Our Destiny.
Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 1 (A Destiny AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Rae Drakyx

**Name:** Raegalianis Drakyx  
 **Alias:** Rae  
Guardian  
Warlock  
 **Birthplace:** Earth  
 **Species** : Paragonialan  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Hair Colour:** Brown and plum  
 **Eye Colour:** Silver  
 **Affiliation:** Guardians  
Fireteam Paralight  
Paragonialan Tribe Fang _(Formerly)_  
 **Rank:** Warlock Guardian  
 **Class:** Sunsinger Warlock _(Dark in the Light onwards)_  
Voidwalker Warlock _(Pilot - Burnt Memories)_  
 **Notable Info:**

  * Leader of Fireteam Paralight
  * Last living member of the Paragonialan tribe, Tribe Fang
  * Has a crush on Cayde-6 (which is obvious to **_everyone_** …well, except Cayde)
  * One of the first Paragonialan Guardians



_“We’re a team…a weird, quirky, mismatched, yet strong as hell team.”_


	2. Blaze Kiria

**Name:** Blaisel Kiria  
 **Alias:** Blaze  
Blazie  
Guardian  
Hunter  
 **Birthplace:** The Reef  
 **Species:** Awoken  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Hair Colour:** Red, orange and gold  
 **Eye Colour:** Red and orange  
 **Ghost Name:** Firefly  
 **Affiliation:** Guardians  
Fireteam Paralight  
 **Rank:** Hunter Guardian  
 **Class:** Gunslinger Hunter  
 **Notable Info:**

  * Second-in-command of Fireteam Paralight
  * Doesn’t like taking orders
  * Quick to anger
  * Despite looking innocent, she is mischievous and a bit of a prankster
  * Rae’s BFF



_“I don’t really care that I don’t remember my past. Any regrets that may have held me down are out the window. So I have nothing holding me back.”_


	3. Adam Bergfalk

**Name:** Adam Bergfalk  
 **Alias:** Guardian  
Titan  
 **Birthplace:** Old Sweden, Earth  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Hair Colour:** Blonde  
 **Eye Colour:** Green  
 **Ghost Name:** Stormbringer  
 **Affiliation:** Guardians  
Fireteam Paralight  
 **Rank:** Titan Guardian  
 **Class:** Defender Titan  
Striker Titan _(Formerly)_  
 **Notable Info:**

  * Mute by choice
  * Appears cold and serious, but is actually very friendly
  * Has Stormbringer talk for him
  * Lost all memories upon becoming a Guardian, but had a Swedish pin on his clothing, so he assumes he’s Swedish



_“…”_


	4. Blaisel Kiria (Pre-Guardian)

**Name:** Blaisel Kiria  
 **Alias:** Blaze  
The Queen’s Jester  
Phoenix of Wrath  
Phoenix  
 **Birthplace:** The Reef  
 **Species:** Awoken  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Hair Colour:** Red, orange and gold  
 **Eye Colour:** Red and orange  
 **Affiliation:** Royal Awoken Guard  
Crows  
 **Rank:** Bodyguard and Adviser to Uldren Sov  
 **Notable Info:**

  * Is nicknamed ‘The Queen’s Jester’ due to her entertaining antics involving stealing Uldren’s knife and poking fun at him.
  * She is feared by most of the Royal Guard due to her destructive fire powers linked to her temper. The only ones - aside from Mara and Uldren - who don’t fear her are Petra and Variks.
  * She can catch glimpses into the future and can react to events before they even happen.
  * She is skilled with her knife and a bow and arrow.
  * Nobody knows how she manages to steal Uldren’s knife without others noticing.



_“ It’s not my fault his royal cluelessness is so gullible!”_


	5. Marcia Wyverk

**Name:** Queen Marcia Wyverk  
 **Alias:** Marcia  
Marci  
Queen of the Umbrialyx  
 **Birthplace:** Mars  
 **Species** : Paragonialan  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Hair Colour:** Black with periwinkle bangs  
 **Eye Colour:** Pink  
 **Affiliation:** Guardians _(Formerly)_  
Umbrialyx  
Paragoniala Tribe Claw _(Formerly)_  
 **Rank:** Rogue Hunter Guardian   
Queen of the Umbrialyx   
**Class:** Voidwalker Hunter  
 **Notable Info:**

  * Queen of the Umbrialyx: a ‘kingdom’ of lightbearers and former Guardians who have gone rogue from the Tower
  * Last living member of Paragonialan Tribe Claw
  * Was first Paragonialan Guardian



_“Well, well, well…check out the menagerie! A human Titan, an Awoken Hunter…and a Paragonialan Warlock? Well you don’t see that everyday, huh?”_


End file.
